


I Think I've Seen This Film Before (and I Didn't Like the Ending)

by bonesnmemes



Series: playing one song on repeat isn't therapy [1]
Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Let's Go Lesbians, Lovers To Enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesnmemes/pseuds/bonesnmemes
Summary: They may have spent their mornings entangled in the sheets but that does not change the ending of the story; the one that ends in pain and misery. Who would have thought it would end like this.
Relationships: Belladona Davenport/Lauren Sinclair
Series: playing one song on repeat isn't therapy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137494
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. In Which They Learn to Love

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to funny bones, my one inspiration and motivation that kept pushing me to write this short piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesdays became their day, where each of them shrugged off their weariness of a long day of work over a cup of black coffee, and soon, a shared blueberry muffin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i was challenged and inspired to write a lovers to enemies fic by an Instagram post and i rose to the challenge! hope you enjoy

A warm hand with perfectly manicured nails landed on her own calloused bitten nailbeds, as the girl next to her reached for the same cup of black coffee that the barista placed down on the counter.

Lauren was beyond exhausted from her menial work as an officer, and she looked up from their conjoined hands, ready to fight the owner of the hands only because she knew she needed that brown, bitter caffeine more than anything in the world. Looking up from under her lashes, her eyes fell upon the woman across from her and she inhaled involuntarily, not believing that an angel was really in front of her. Pink hair cascaded down the stranger’s shoulders and framed a heart-shaped face with rose-colored eyes, which hid so much emotions more than Lauren could ever hope to decipher. Jumping into action, Lauren grabbed the cup violently, completely forgetting the woman’s hand was still resting on the cup too, and the sudden jerk of the coffee cup led to Lauren's life flashing before her very own eyes. The dark liquid spilled all over the stranger’s jacket, and Lauren’s hand flew to her mouth with her eyes filling with horror at the newly formed stain.

“I am so so sorry! I can get your coat cleaned for you and returned in a few days if we meet back here.”

The woman did not even look phased, nor irritated and Lauren's only thought was that she found her holy savior: someone that could hold their cool in public.

“You’re totally fine sweetheart, what’s your name so I know who I’m looking for next week?”

“I’m Lauren, nice to meet you,” Lauren reached out for her hand to shake before forgetting the sticky coffee splatters on her palms.

She swiped them away really quickly before offering a hand again as both an apology and a beginning to a friendship that might last her a lifetime.

“I’m so sorry about the coffee again, it’s just black is my order and I’ve had such a long day at work.”

The stranger’s eyes softened with crinkles appearing at the edges of her eyes, and she shrugged off her periwinkle coat before gently handing it over to Lauren.

“I feel you girl, I’ve spent all day job searching and you’re totally fine, black coffee is my usual order too, so I guess this is all a miscommunication.”

Their eyes met and at that moment an understanding formed of two tired women wanting a pick me up after a long day, and Lauren wished she could have held the stranger’s gaze on hers for longer than what was deemed proper.

“I’ll get this coat cleaned up, my apologies. Let’s say we meet here next Tuesday at 9 pm?”

The woman nodded and began to leave, swiveling her body to open the coffee shop door.

Lauren, realizing her biggest mistake, also turned and suddenly shouted, “Wait! I never got your name!”

The stranger turns around, and it seemed like time began to go in slow motion.

A smile illuminates her face, and the voice of an angel speaks when she responds, “My name is Bella! See you soon Lauren.”

Lauren holds this image in her mind for the rest of the day, and the way Bella says Lauren plays as a separate beat in her heart.

* * *

Tuesdays become their day, where each of them shrug off their weariness after a long day of work or searching for work over a cup of black coffee, and soon, a shared blueberry muffin.

Bella did not admit it, but she secretly was relieved that her shitty days of being alone were over. The conversations they had in the cozy coffee shop kept her going, and only motivated her to find a more stable job instead of picking up the random gigs that barely kept her shoddy apartment home. She also did not want to admit that seeing Lauren made her heart race a bit, and her palms sweaty, so when Lauren asked her to attend dinner with her Uncle, her heart raced even faster: fearful of being rejected for her situation in life. Sensing her turmoil, Lauren reached over and gently rubbed circles on her lotioned palm.

“I promise it will be okay. I don’t nor would I ever judge you for doing what you have to do to survive, and I am sure Uncle Tristan will feel the same way. Please? For me?”

Bella nods, hesitant but willing to go to the ends of the earth for this woman with one look of her puppy eyes.

“Perfect! We can have dinner next Tuesday, on our special day.”

Bella leans across the table and captures a quick kiss from Lauren before grabbing her plaid coat and her equally matching mittens.

“Tuesday, it can’t be bad if it’s on our day. See you then my love.”

She misses Lauren staring at her back in concern, and if she noticed she seems to not register those golden pensive eyes filling with concern at the possibilities that the dinner with her uncle can hold.

* * *

Lauren thinks the dinner has gone well so far.

Bella arrived punctually early with a bouquet for both her and her uncle, and Lauren resisted the urge to blurt out _Save your money! Don’t spend it on frivolous things for us_ , but she bit her lip and resisted in the face of her Uncle, not wanting to make Bella seem like a frugal person. Bella’s manners were impeccable, and they felt like a family eating at the dinner table in which Lauren normally ate alone.

Everything was going great until Uncle Tristan turned on Chief Police mode and began to interrogate her girlfriend. Bella answered the questions smoothly enough until she encountered the worst one of all.

“So, Bella, where is your family from?”

A sudden chill swept the room with everyone putting down their silverware, as Bella calmly wipes her lips with her napkin before calmly looking at Uncle Tristan in the eye.

“I don’t have a family. You see sir, I am an orphan.”

Lauren hears her soft exhale after that statement, and she knows it took a lot out of her girlfriend to admit her familial status, something typically seen as shaming in their society. Reaching under the table to squeeze Bella’s hand, she turns to the vision of her Uncle with a cold, calculating look in his eyes- the very same one before he gives the prisoners their last chance to confess to their crimes- as he stared intently at Bella.

“Lauren, my niece, I’m only telling you this out of concern but I do not want you marrying or dating a nobody like this that has no family and nothing to do with our high society. There is no way we can introduce her and you together at the dinner parties, Stefan would laugh at me and so would Dakan. I demand you stop dating her this instant.”

Bella’s face goes pale instantly, and she knew this would secretly happen with Tristan being the head of the police force having to worry about his public image constantly. She gazed over at Lauren, and they communicate telepathically knowing there nothing they could be done in this situation. The pleasant feelings of family and cohesiveness in Tristan's house disappear, and the air turns into one of strangers gathered around the round oak table to discuss a breakup.

Standing up and gathering herself, she throws the napkin down on her dinner plate and states calmly, “I understand sir, I wouldn’t want your niece to do such a thing either. I am sorry for cutting the dinner short but I will be taking my leave now.”

Walking away from the dinner table, Lauren hopes that if her uncle ever ran into Bella again it wouldn’t end like this again. There had to be a way to convince him to accept their relationship, as she was _sure_ Bella is it for her.

* * *

Hopping on the roof, Bella prays that Lauren got her coded message that she wrote a week ago from the barista at their common date place. She knows they haven't been to too many places outside of the shop, but she prays the directions on the note are well written enough to lead Lauren to her special rooftop.

It is Tuesday, and she doesn’t want Lauren to think that they are over just because of what her Uncle said about them and her absence at the coffee shop. She just hopes that the barista who has come to know them as regulars will remember to hand Lauren the note. Setting up a small frayed blanket that she rummaged from her apartment, Bella lights up some candles so Lauren knows the specific roof they’re on.

She hears a noise rustling on her left and turning in that direction she is stunned by how gorgeous her girlfriend really is. The moonlight shines softly on Lauren’s red hair and almost makes it seem like a glowing ember in a dying fire. Bella thinks she wouldn’t mind if Lauren was the last sight she saw if she passed away, as long as she could capture her at this moment in moonlight.

“Hey, sorry if I made you wait, what did you want to do here?”

Bella snaps out of her stupor and shakes her head quickly, wanting to reassure Lauren that she hadn’t been up here too long.

“Sit down, let’s stargaze.”

Bella pats the spot on the blanket next to her, and Lauren flops down seemingly exhausted from a long day at work. They mold together almost instantly, with Lauren’s head resting on Bella’s shoulder and their hands intertwined as they stare at the stars illuminating the old, rickety rooftop like diamonds glistening in the water.

“It’s beautiful, just like you,” Bella whispers as she stares at Lauren from the side watching her girlfriend stare at the sky in wonder and awe.

A shooting star runs across the sky at that moment, and Bella blurts out, “I only wish to be happy with you. No matter where we are or what we are I know I’ve found a family in you.”

Lauren blushes softly in the dark, and cupping Bella’s embarrassed face, she looks directly into the pastel pink eyes, and at that moment she realizes she can see all the emotions in Bella’s eyes now. The previously inexpressive eyes opened up to a world of wonder and understanding and Lauren realized that she finally broke down all of Bella’s walls.

“I want that for us too. I just want to be with you, that’s what makes me happiest. Why don’t we get married? Next week, will you marry me? I’m happiest with you and I don’t care what anyone else has to say about this.”

Bella gapes, but she is secretly squealing with inexplicable joy, as this marks the start of healing for her broken heart that previously knew no family or no home to return to.

“Of course I’d marry you. I know a quaint little chapel not too far from here, we can meet there at 7:00 PM next week, with just us.”

* * *

Lauren is wearing white, and instead of a traditional train, she carries luggage with all of her belongings in it.

She remembers the past hour vividly, shouting and Uncle Tristan threatening to never speak to her again if she gets married. She doesn’t know him anymore, and she doesn’t need to, the fact that he would make her choose between her happiness and status enrages her. She marches to the chapel with purpose, wanting to prove her uncle wrong: she can find her own peace with Bella, and her own family with her too.

Pushing open the tiny chapel, she coughs at the dust storm that suddenly appears. Swiping at the air, she sees Bella and her entire heart stops.

Bella is the only thing that shines in the dark chapel, and the icicles illuminate the room in a godly manner with only the moon slowly giving light to Bella. Lauren thinks Bella has never been more beautiful with a simple white dress, and she bemoans the fact that she is wearing white slacks and a blouse from work since Tristan did not give her enough time to gather her belongings. Bella turns at the sound of Lauren entering the chapel, and she beams at the sight of her significant other.

Walking up to the minister and Bella, Lauren drops off her luggage to which Bella only raises an inquisitive eyebrow. Lauren mouths _I’ll explain later_ , and Bella nods, not wanting to ruin the moment.

The minister’s words fly by in a blur, as Lauren is stuck captive by how truly gorgeous Bella looks. The icicles continue to make patterns on Bella’s dress, and Lauren follows the trail as they dance from Bella’s bare shoulders to the hem of her dress.

She is jolted out of this daydream when Bella recites “In sickness and in health, in darkness and in light, I will take Lauren Sinclair to be my wife for the rest of my life. I will always be your family, regardless of what others say and I hope you are happy with me.”

Tears form in Lauren’s eyes, and she sniffles quickly, shoving them away before reciting her own vows.

“Bella, when I first met you I had no clue how much you’d mean to me. I love you so so much, and I will take care of you and be your wife for the rest of your life. I mean to make you the happiest person on earth, and I will always be your family.”

The minister smiles softly at what he saw as a perfect union and mumbled “You may now kiss the bride” before the two women jumped at each other.

Their first kiss as a married couple is one of desperation, salty tears slipping through their lips, in that desperation held the sweet flicker of hope as they both wish for a better future with each other from that day onwards.

* * *

The duo move into their apartment, where they spend mornings tangled in the sheets together watching the sun’s rays shine softly on their entwined bodies, and Lauren wishes it could always be this way: peaceful and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -silly memes here, hope you enjoyed the fluff! now time for angst.. i mean what? a big thank you to my betas: jooice, artikat, kenny <3


	2. In Which They Forget How to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the upcoming months, there are less smiles, less touches, less lingering glances, and less moments where the two wake up entangled like a newlywed couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw!!: blood at the end !! enjoy the angst though <3

Lauren reaches for the empty spot beside her, feeling an absence in both her bed and her heart. With a heavy sigh, she swings over the bed and opens the blinds to see a bleak view of the homeless on the street, but she knows she can’t do anything about it as Greychapel was just the place for those without hope or homes. Trudging to their small kitchen, she sees the note that Bella left for her, with curly script looping around a message that was distinctly Bella: _Gone job searching, be back home later sweetheart. Stay safe at your job today Officer. x_. By the end of the note, a small smile graces Lauren’s face as she mindlessly chews on the toast that Bella leaves out. She knows that their living situation is bad, and they promised each other a world of wonder and magic when they married each other, but she was confident that if she could get promoted to detective this strain on their relationship would ebb away and they’d be happy with just each other in the upper districts. Little did she know, perhaps her promotion wouldn’t be enough.

* * *

Bella grew up on the streets, so she knew all too well the harsh realities of Greyhapel. She instinctively tunes out the cries of “Please offer us some money! Any money you have to spare!” by the beggars on the street knowing she has nothing left to offer. She never meant to drag Lauren to the slums, but since their marriage was frowned upon by Uncle Tristan, Lauren was kicked out of her house and forced to live with Bella. Lucky for the both of them, Lauren had enough funds to purchase a small apartment, but soon those funds were depleting by the day and Bella only wishes to take care of Lauren.  _ “I hope you are happy with me” _ resonates in her mind over and over as she is reminded of the promise she made to Lauren at the alter. She walks on the street with purpose, knowing that her love for Lauren is the only reason she’d be in such a risky area looking for any type of work. Hopefully, today is the day she lands a solid job instead of a one-off gig that keeps them from living off the streets. A torn pamphlet catches her eye in the corner, and she heads over reading the contents:  _ Looking for an assassin for the Phantom Scythe. High rewards. High risk. _ Her fingernails lightly rake over the pamphlet before grabbing it knowing that the price would be just what the pair needs in order to get out of Greychapel. Plus, how hard could it be? Life could come and go, but what matters is security for her and Lauren. 

* * *

Lauren gets home late at night, but she involuntarily lights up when she sees Bella sitting in their kitchen with a glass of water waiting for her. The moon glows upon Bella’s hair, and Lauren’s reminded of their wedding in the church where Bella looks like a goddess. She looks the same now as she did then, with just a few more wrinkles on her forehead from stress and worry.

“Thank you, Bella, you look gorgeous today.” They don’t talk about Bella’s job search nor Lauren’s nonexistent promotion as these heated topics had been a battleground for discontent in their lives already. 

_ “You KNOW I can’t find a job! I’m sorry I just can’t sit around waiting for you to get promoted as that seems so unlikely. Why do you have to worry about me all the time? It’s getting annoying, I took care of myself just fine before you came around and I can take care of us now too.” _

_ “It’s not that, my detective promotion will come Bella, I just need to keep working harder I promise I’ll be better for us. I’ll just put in more hours at the office, I’ll catch a big name assassin, I’ll do whatever it takes to take care of us.” _

  
“Of course sweetheart, I hope you had a good day at work. If you excuse me I have to get to bed since I have an early day tomorrow.” Lauren’s heart drops to her feet knowing it’ll be another night of feeling the void in her heart, but she lightly nods, understanding where Bella is coming from. 

“Hey, Bella?” Bella pauses before leaving for their bedroom, the same inquisitive look on her face with her eyebrows raised and her expressive eyes asking  _ “What is it?” _ in a manner that only Lauren understands. “I love you. What you’re doing is amazing and I’m proud of you.” She sneaks over the table and quickly kisses Bella before letting her go off, and softly touches her lips not knowing what changes in their kisses. She could still read Bella’s eyes, so why was she tasting secrets in her lips?  


* * *

In the upcoming months, there are less smiles, less touches, less lingering glances, and less moments where the two wake up entangled like a newlywed couple. The deaths begin to pile up in Greychapel and Lauren’s forced to work later hours as an Officer until one day, the pair avoid each other and they become strangers living in the same house. Lauren wakes up and goes to work, not even eating any breakfast as Bella hasn’t left any out and Lauren doesn’t have the heart to make any after waking up to an empty bed with an extra cold side to her right. Life wasn’t all that bad for Lauren though, as she was tasked with working with the head detective due to her incredible work ethic and late nights at the office, late nights that she’d spend to avoid the cold bed as Bella never seems to shine the way she did before. She had no complaints about staying up late, and her avoidance of personal home problems was seen as a benefit to her fellow teammates. 

_ “Sinclair, I admire your work ethic. If we can take down this new assassin in the Phantom Scythe, I’m positive you will be promoted.” _ Detective March’s words echo in Lauren’s mind and only pushes her to work harder than ever before to uncover the new assassin so she can finally fix the rift that happened between her and Bella. Sure, she may have been spending nights away from Bella instead of together working to fix the rift, but her promotion was sure to finally buy them a house, so they could be the family they always want to be, with or without the approval of Uncle Tristan. 

  
Walking alone back home in the early morning, Lauren’s taken back to that horrendous night in which her entire life fell apart, but was slowly patched up with Bella’s unconditional love and support. 

_ As Lauren tiptoes to the door, she turns the knob before hearing a thundering voice from across the foyer from her uncle, “Where do you think you’re going dressed in white.” Caught, Lauren sheepishly turns around and waves her hands in the air in mock defeat, willing to accept whatever punishment her uncle gives her as long as she can still make it to the church on time to marry Bella. Unaware of her thoughts projecting on her face, Tristan notices and gets even more enraged. “Do you really thinking this street urchin can provide you with a family? With a name? Marrying her won’t do anything. I won’t allow this behavior in my house.” _

_ “Who are you to tell me what I can and can’t do when you still aren’t married? It’s not like Dakan is going to drop dead over his heels for you anytime Uncle” She slaps her hand over her mouth quickly, knowing that comment was too far with the mutual pining she had always seen at the fancy dinner parties. Her uncle’s brows twist tighter, and Lauren suddenly feels fear at what he may ask of her. _

_ In a dead-serious tone, Uncle Tristan speaks and Lauren doesn’t ever remember him speaking this coldly to her, “If you choose to leave this house right now, I’m giving you 15 minutes to grab everything you own as you aren’t coming back. Don’t fool yourself with a perfect reality where you can have your wedding cake and eat it with me there, that will never happen. Either you choose her or your family, what’s more, important to you?” Tears began to streak down Lauren’s face, not knowing what overcame her Uncle.  _

Lauren shakes her head out of the daydream, and unlocks the door to their apartment in the early hours of the morning, showing surprise at the empty entire apartment. She wonders where Bella is, but her tired brain decides to flop onto the closest couch as she doesn’t think she can make it to bed with how exhausted she is. Lauren wakes up a few hours later to find a blanket on her that wasn’t previously there before, and she smiles softly knowing her angel is still looking out for her. 

* * *

Bella smirks inwardly, thinking that Dakan was far too easy to kill. She attends the funeral, of course, as the wife of Lauren, and sobs when she has to. Lauren is distraught by her side, and Bella realizes she doesn’t really know the woman next to her. With her assassinations, she becomes powerful in both notoriety and value as there is something intoxicating about holding her victim’s life in her hands. Dakan briefly encountered her before begging for his life, and Bella thought there was nothing more pathetic than a person who lost their dignity. She didn’t know that Lauren would be this wrecked by his death, considering he was a reason that Tristan didn’t approve of their marriage. Holding Lauren’s shoulders up, Bella’s hands curl into her shawl as she whispers “Come on dear, we have to head home now.” She doesn’t miss the gaze of the Chief of Police on her, nor does Tristan miss the lack of emotions that Bella has at the funeral of Dakan.

Lauren collapses, and Bella feels some sort of pity, but she is stuck between wanting to help her wife up and maintaining a strong image for the Phantom Scythe. People finally respected her, and she felt like she gained a real family in which she climbed the ranks quicker than before. She finally had the power and status that Tristan wanted from her, and she wasn’t going to let it slip from her fingers before she could get to the top. Hoisting Lauren up, Lauren sobs as she stutters, “It isn’t fair. The G-golden Viper s-shouldn’t have struck such an innocent soul. Poor T-Tristan I can’t imagine how h-he’s feeling right now.” 

Bella’s eyes narrow at the innocence of Lauren. Of course, how could a mere officer know that this man was laundering money from drugs in Greychapel, and Bella did the entire city a service by getting rid of one of the top leaders of the Snapdragon, a rival drug gang. Her lips remain sealed, not wanting to ruin Lauren’s image of the man she killed, and she freezes suddenly realizing this is the longest they’ve spent time together. It truly felt like the longest night she had ever experienced, and Bella was ready to get home and get ready for her next mission. She longs for the intoxicating feeling of holding a victim’s life in her hands, and she wonders if this is what Tristan felt when he held Lauren’s future in her hands. If it is, she wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world to continue feeling it, regardless of what she had to do. 

* * *

Lauren pins down the location of the next victim that the infamous Golden Viper was going to strike next. After wiping out some top-ranking officials in the government, Lauren had a rough month with her loss of her godfather, Dakan, knowing that she could’ve done more to save him from the Golden Viper. It was so obvious in front of her, but instead, she worried more about her fractured relationship with Bella. They hadn’t talked in months and the notes that Bella normally left in the morning disappeared along with any spark their relationship previously had. Bella seemed like an entirely different person, and Lauren wasn’t too sure she knew the person she married again. Their whispered promises in the moonlight ages ago seemed like something in the past, and she felt hopeless at the rate of how quickly those disappeared. 

Nights at the precinct turn into days, and Lauren works harder than ever concerning all of her coworkers that see the tired woman still in the precinct the next morning, slumped over her desk with sloppy notes spread around like a map. She spends hours in the archives, befriending the new archivist, Kieran White, and getting the information necessary to find where the Golden Viper will strike next, the Duke A, a very rich but very spoiled man who had been importing weapons since the old days. His paper trail was long enough to put him into jail, but his Lady A helped him get out of these situations so the APD could not pin them down for sure yet, but Lauren knew that this was the next target with the same M.O. that the Golden Viper was meant to strike at. She didn’t alert her superior when she heads off for the night, knowing that too many police officers could scare off the Golden Viper, and she was confident if she saw the identity of the assassin she could recall it at the precinct the next day and look for them in the city. 

Hopping into the duke’s house, she stations herself under the bed of the duke and held her breath as she waited for the Golden Viper to appear. Some witnesses said an angel appeared at the stroke of midnight before causing a bloody murder, but Lauren had yet to witness it for herself. The duke’s heavy snores rumble on top of Lauren, but she stays focused and looks at the door and the window wondering who would come through. A creak echoes through the house, and the door opens only to illuminate the most beautiful person she had ever seen. And at that moment, Lauren knew she’d have to make a choice.

* * *

“Bella?! What are you doing here? A-are you the Golden Viper?” Lauren flips out from under the bed, feeling a flurry of emotions building up in her. Facing her wife, Lauren saw a monster, and the previously expressive pink eyes that made Lauren fall in love shone in the moonlight but showed nothing else other than emptiness.

“What would you do if I said I was?” Gaping at Bella, Lauren shook her head in disbelief. There was no way this was the person that killed her godfather, and countless of other innocent civilians originally. 

“W-why. Why would you do this?” Malice lines the words that Lauren spat out at the girl in front of her, and Bella’s face morphs into something unrecognizable, something that sent chills down Lauren’s back. 

Cocking her head to the side, Bella faked innocence and looks more inhumane at the growing moment. “I did it for you darling. Everything I did was for you.” 

Unable to process anything, Lauren shut down and her brain lashes out at Bella naturally. “Death isn’t an answer! You killed my godfather, and for what?! Money? Power? Glory? None of that matters when all I wanted was  _ you _ ! I c-cant describe this burning feeling in my chest but I never want to see you again!” Bella only squints, and when she spoke her voice was colder than the icicles that blessed their wedding day. 

“You won’t be able to see after this. I can’t leave any witnesses and if you can’t see then you won’t be much help to the APD anymore will you.” Lauren gasps, in shock that someone that shared a bed with her would even dare suggest permanently blinding her, but she stays frozen to the spot knowing her fate was inevitable and she had no way of escape in the dark room. “Sorry dear, I have to do what I have to do.” The last thing Lauren saw before she felt immense pain was the softening face of Bella, and she knew that it wasn’t such a terrible thing the last thing she saw was her wife. 

Collapsing to the floor, Lauren lay there gasping in soft breaths of pain and hurt. “I hate you, Bella. I may not have my sight after this but I will  _ never _ stop trying to hunt you down and arrest you.” She heard the gurgles of the duke as he lost his life to the Golden Viper and Bella’s heels walking across the room and out the door. 

“You can try, but I’ll be here waiting for you when you realize it’s over.” Bella looks back at the bloody crime scene and grumbles in displeasure at the amount of blood on her coat. “Don’t bother trying to find me at our house. I never lived there truly anyway.” 

Reaching out to any light she could find, Lauren shouts out in response at what she thought was Bella’s fleeting figure. “The only thing that’s over is us, Bella. Goodbye.” She lost consciousness after, but never forgot the softening of Bella’s eyes before she lost her own, truly becoming the blindest of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -silly memes here, sorry bout the angst, it had to happen :( one last big thank you to my betas: jooice, artikat, kenny <3


End file.
